c_a_pfandomcom-20200215-history
World: 227-6247-677
Naval Criminal Investigative Service: Office of Special Projects |NCIS: LA}} }} NCIS: Los Angeles is a series centering around agents who work for the Office of Special Projects of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It is a spin-off of the show NCIS (series). Characters Characters G. Callen The Special Agent in charge of the NCIS: OSP team. Sam Hanna A former Navy SEAL who is G. Callen's partner and who is the Senior Agent of the team, Sam also has a history with Hawaii Five-0 Task Force leader, Steve McGarrett. Kensi Blye The Junior Agent of the team who originally had Special Agent Dominic Vail as her partner. After Vail died in the line of duty, Kensi was eventually and permanently partnered with Marty Deeks. Marty Deeks A Los Angeles Police Department Detective who is also the LAPD/NCIS liaison and who is also partnered with Kensi Blye. Henrietta Lange The Office of Special Projects's Operations Manager. Eric Beale A Tech Operator with OSP. Nell Jones A Tech Analyst with NCIS. Training to become a field agent. Owen Granger The director of the Los Angeles OSP team. Dominic Vail The Probie of the team, Dom's time at NCIS lasted for a year and half up until his eventual capture and subsequent disappearance. Later re-emerged but during a gunfight to rescue Dom from the group holding him captive, Dom sacrificed himself to take gunfire originally intended for Sam and as such, died instantly, his death leaving the entire OSP team devastated. Nate Getz The Operational Psychologist who is currently on assignment in the Middle East. Rose Coroner for NCIS. Leon Vance The previous director of the Los Angeles OSP team. Lara Macy The original head of Operations for OSP, Macy was reassigned to a new position after an assassination attempt against G. Callen before her death at the hands of a former Army Ranger who was working for a cartel whose leader sought revenge against Macy's friend, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Seasons NCIS (series) (2008) The pilot of NCIS: Los Angeles aired as part of the sixth season of NCIS. Season One (2009-2010) Season One started with Callen returning after being shot in the NCIS spin off: Legend part 1 and 2. They welcome a new member to the team Dominic Vail. Later in the season, episode: Hand-to-hand, they welcome Marty Deeks to replace Dominic after his tragic disappearance. When Deeks leaves to go undercover for LAPD, they find Dominic and he losses his life by getting shot by one of the kidnappers. Season Two (2010-2011) Season 2 starts when Marty Deeks goes missing durning his undercover assignment. When he is found he is permantly made the LAPD liaison for NCIS. In the fourth episode: Special Delivery. They get a new Tech Analyst for NCIS named Nell Jones. Later in the season, episode: Personal, Deeks is shot by a hired killer trying to get to Kensi following a previous case. The season finishes with Hetty resigning to travel to Romania to find out more about Callen's history. When the rest of the team find out and are told they are not allowed to go find her they all turn in there badges and catch a flight to Romania to save Hetty. Season Three (2011-2012) Season 3 picks off were season 2 ended, with the team in Romania tracking down Hetty. Callen finally gets some more information about his family. When they return home safe, and with Hetty shot and supposedly recuperating, until a few episodes later when she returns. When Deeks shots an unarmed man in episode: The Debt he is forced to leave NCIS until the trail was over and his future was decided. He returns an episode later. In episode: Blye, K and Blye, K part 2, Kensi become a suspect in a murder investigation of a Marine in her sniper-fathers old colleague. When she is taken into protected custody she attacks two other agents and escapes, until Hetty finds her and she is able to meet the one person who knows about her fathers death. When the meeting is ambushes she is caught in the cross fire and flees going dark, only then ending at her mothers place who she has not seen or spoken to in 15 year. It ends with her being innocent and finding the killer of he father and three other men. The episode ends with an emotional visit with Kensi and her Mother. The season ends with the death of college Special Agent Mike Renko. Season Four (2012-2013) External Links Category:Series